


Pinned to the Night Sky

by Annibal



Category: Adam (2009), High Moon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, robotic body parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Pinned to the Night Sky

Adam was still working at the observatory when the base on the moon was being built; it was amazing to watch the shuttles leave the earth. He had been lucky enough that he had been able to watch the first five launches. Adam only managed a couple in the few that followed. 

The observatory was busy as it had never been before. People were starting to look up at the sky in wonder again, knowing that most of their power was now coming from the helium three that they mined from the moon. 

He had even been lucky enough to be able to work on some of the components of what he was told was a robotic arm that would be doing maintenance. Knowing his chips were going to be on the moon made him feel like he was never alone. 

Nights like this, when he felt particularly lonely in the new city he would look through the telescope and look at the moon. It made him feel less alone knowing that soon his part will be up there as well.

*

Stan hated that he had to do this, Eve had given him a chance at humanity, but it wasn’t working properly. 

He was made to be a secret; even the people who had worked on him never knew what the parts were going to be used for. That was probably why his hand was malfunctioning. It twisted on the joint and the fingers seized, making it difficult to function.

Even with the enhancements it took a long time to open the locked door. He couldn’t come in the day when there would be people. Instead he had had to wait until night fell; making sure that Mr. Raki was the only one inside before he tried entering. 

It was fairly dark inside, but he could easily see where he should go. There was a light on at a workbench, and behind it was a huge telescope. The man seemed to be lost in whatever he saw through it. 

His hand made a lot of noise but the electronic engineer didn’t seem to notice him, until he was only a few steps away. 

“Mr. Raki?”

The man jerked and turned around, and if his hand wasn’t twisting in place he would have forgotten what he came for. The engineer’s hair was cut short except for his bangs which lay in unruly curls over his forehead. He was almost startlingly handsome. 

“The observatory is closed. You have to leave.”

Stan gave him a crooked smile and held out a spinning hand. 

“I was told you could help, I am getting a few malfunctions.”

The recognition spread over the Mr.Raki’s face as he looked at it. His eyes widening as the fingers seized again. He could see anger tighten the engineers jaw before he spoke. 

At first he stared without saying anything, and Stan could see the tremor in Mr.Raki’s own hand as he spoke. 

“The observatory is closed, only staff is allowed inside.”

The hand spun again as Stan held it out to him, one of the fingers pulling back and tensing. All he could do was ask, the other people who had worked on him were already at the space station and if he got their help his secret would be given away. The lopsided smile was leaving his face; he needed for the engineer to listen to him.

“This isn’t what Eve said it would be used for. She lied. I don’t help liars.”

He tried to stay as non-threatening as he could, keeping his hand out. 

“I’m not her. Please look at it.”

Finally the engineer got up, he still looked angry, but he came forward and grabbed his hand. The careful connection of his nerves made it so that Stan felt the hand on his own. 

“This isn’t how it was supposed to be used.”

His hand was detached in one quick movement and the engineer was now fully ignoring him. All his attention was on Stan’s appendage. 

He had it laid out on the workbench before Stan lost feeling. It had taken a long time for his body to be put together, more robot than human. He had patience that most people would never have to learn. 

Standing by the engineer he watched as he took it apart, and he could see the small wrinkle between his eyebrows. Stan was struck again at how handsome he was; it made watching his hand be taken apart a little easier. 

It was almost an hour later before the silence between them was broken; the engineer didn’t even look up at him. 

“I will need a few days.”


End file.
